Face It
by Alfreya-chan13
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. No one can stop how events should happen. We all learn how to face reality and beat all obstacles coming towards us. Ran is ready to accept the biggest change and face it with a straight face and a smile. Note: I'm using both Shinichi and Conan, though they are placed in different chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Conan and Ran

***Sighs* It took me a week to think about the plotline for my ShinRan fanfic. I had to rethink over and over again if THIS plot should be alright (I experienced some doubts before because I wrote the original story for an English assignment) and I finally made my decision. So, read within your own accord, if that makes sense. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer (Wow, this is the first disclaimer I've ever written. I guess.): I do not own Detective Conan. All characters present in this story are rightfully owned by Aoyama Gosho.**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

She didn't expect for this to happen so soon. Surely he's been having fun while he stayed with her and her father, but to leave and go back to America? No. This isn't what she wanted. She doesn't want for him to go back yet. She wishes for him to stay with her for as long as he wanted. For as long as his _parents_ wanted. Knowing that his presence will be gone forever, how can she live on every day without having to see him stand by the doorway, a fist nudging at his eye to get rid of the sleepiness?

She should be happy for him. Returning home to his family must have been what he wanted for so long. A child shouldn't be kept from his family away from them for nearly a year, let alone in the care of total strangers. But for Ran, Conan was no stranger. Conan, to her, had become her younger brother from another family. She should be happy he'll be going home soon.

But yet, she didn't want for him to go home yet.

. . .

"Ran – neechan? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Conan spoke, poking his head by Ran's door.

The day was normal. The sun shone brightly outside, few peeks of sunrays entering Ran's room as she wrote something on her notebook, books and pens scattered all over her desk. Ran smiled at Conan and placed her pen down, facing the little child with a bright smile she usually gives him.

"Sure, Conan – kun. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she questioned him. Conan closed the door of her room and crossed the floor all the way to her bed. He sat ever so cautiously on the covered mattress, his actions timid and controlled – a weird thing for a child to do.

Ran waited for him to talk, but as the minutes passed by, the boy never spoke a word. His mouth was sealed shut, his eyes distant as if it were looking for something to complete the puzzle of a murder case. Ran frowned at him.

"Conan – kun? What's wrong?"

What he said next made her heart sting a thousand.

"My mom called this morning before you woke up. I'll be leaving for America the day after tomorrow."

. . .

It was as bad as she thought it was, her feelings. Ran had imagined Conan's stay lasted longer than a year. She once dreamt Conan grew up as a teenager in her home, entering their premises while wearing the Teitan High School uniform, saying 'Tadaima' with a smile on his face. He looked a lot like Shinichi during his teenage years minus the glasses. She'd smile back at him and replied 'Okaeri' as he settled himself for the couch.

Ran waited for that moment. She didn't mind if Conan would stay with them until he became an adult. She liked his company. It reminded her of Shinichi's company, the only person she's felt most comfortable with. She liked grasping onto the thought that Conan would stay with her forever, protecting her like how she'd protect him while Shinichi was away on his case. Even if Shinichi'd return home, she'd still want for Conan to stay with her longer.

Who knew that dream she'd kept hoping for would crash sooner than she thought?

. . .

Ran spent the whole day next day with Conan. By the time she had gotten up from bed, she put on a smile on her face and told herself to spend all her time with Conan. She wanted to remember the light and free feeling she'd give her. In a few hours he'll be packing his things, bringing all his items with him as he sets to prepare for his flight to America the next day. She wanted to make the last of his stay here special for both him and her.

. . .

"Do you really have to go Conan - kun? You do know you can stay here as long as you want. Just, please don't leave." Ran begged.

Today was the day of his leave. Conan had packed all of his belongings into a large suitcase he and Ran bought yesterday. He made extra sure none was left behind in order to make his absence from the Mouri threshold even more convincible. If one item was left behind, Ran would expect he'd come back to get it, and knowing Ran, she'd be bugging him to the max just so he can come back for it. He didn't want _that_ to happen.

But it hurts him to see her like this. He'd expected a lesser holdback from Ran, much more less than what she did to him as he left her that day on Tropical Land. To say the least, leaving as _Conan_ had hurt Ran even _more_ than leaving as _Shinichi_.

"You know I can't do that, Ran – neechan. Mom wanted me to come home since things are going back to the way they used to be. And since she already booked my ticket, I can't pretty much ignore my flight."

"I know that. But, I'll miss you Conan – kun."

That brought a pang of guilt onto his chest. Definitely leaving as Conan hurts way more than leaving as Shinichi. Conan clenched onto the handle of the luggage tightly, the guilt continuing to eat out at him alive. He found it harder to breath and questioned if there was even enough air in the room. It felt so stuffy, and their emotions kept colliding onto one another. He sighed.

"I'll miss you too, Ran – neechan. I don't want to leave the agency too, but there's nothing I can do about it."

She smiled at him painfully, and she couldn't agree more to that. There was nothing they can do now and just let the flow of events happen to them naturally. If this was what God had planned for to happen, then she'll gladly welcome it with open arms and let fate do the rest.

. . .

"Shinichi – niichan will come back for you. I know that." The bespectacled boy told her earnestly, as Agasa – hakase hoisted his luggage onto his car. Ai – chan sat at the front seat, watching the two from the inside as Ran and Conan said their goodbyes.

Ran smiled at him one last time and gave him a hug. This was the last time she'll ever get to feel him by her side, and Ran felt her chest tighten with more hurt and sadness. His arms went around her neck as well, though it was more of a child's embrace rather than the teenage longing of a hug that Shinichi gave her.

The two broke up their embrace, and stared at each other. One last look in the eyes before saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, Conan – kun."

Conan gave Ran a kiss on the cheek before making his way to Agasa – hakase's car.

"Goodbye, Ran – neechan. Thank you for everything. I enjoyed my stay at your place."

The car sped down the highway by the time Conan had closed the door. She imagined the car as Shinichi, running away to a certain direction as he waved at her.

She promised herself not to cry the other night, but she just couldn't hold herself. The tears came down before she can even register her tears had already made its way down her cheeks.

"Please, don't leave me."

It was already too late for that.

. . .

The first night had to be the hardest. Ran couldn't stop crying. It was quiet now that Conan is gone. Mouri Kogoro didn't seem to mind, seeing as how he always refers to Conan as a 'freeloader'.

"Oi Ran, you shouldn't feel bad. Conan is back with his family. You should be happy for the brat."

If only it were that easy.

. . .

She laid in bed as soon as her chores were done. There was nothing left to do after, and she didn't want to watch TV. Seeing one of her favorite night dramas would only mean more tears, and Ran hated crying so much. Though it's ironic to say how much she hates to cry when in fact she _is_ the one who cries a lot on some cases.

Staring at her ceiling was a certain habit she'd do when something made her sad or lonely. She'd stare at the blank ceiling above her for an hour, reflecting on what made her feel that way. Today was one of the days she's decided to stare.

Ran let all the memories of Conan flash on her head, remembering every tiny little detail of his stay here. All the adventures they've been through, the laughs, the pain – physical pain like getting hurt because of a wound. It was amazing how a little child could bring so much excitement into her life. She'd give him credit for that. A soft smile emerged beneath her tears.

"This will pass. I'll just let it happen today before forgetting all about it tomorrow."

. . .

Hours turned into weeks, days turned into weeks. Slowly, Ran let it all pass her and soon forgot all about Conan's leave. She'd giggle quietly amongst herself and think how stupid it was to be sad over a child's leave. Although it did hurt her a bit, Ran realized it was only normal to feel that way. She was glad Conan went back home to America, where his real home is at.

. . .

The Detective Boys were distressed when they heard the news from him after he had told Ran he will take his leave soon. Genta and Mitsuhiko said how they'll miss him and the cases he'll ever bring to them. Everything will be different now that Conan wouldn't be there to lead them and help them with their oncoming cases, but they wouldn't let that get in the way from ever stopping the Detective Boys.

Ai – chan was well. She never spoke about his leave that much. It never bothered her, because she knew it was for the best.

"Edogawa – kun will be fine now that he is back in America. He's back at his real home, though I'd consider the fact that the Mouri Detective Agency was more of his real home than back there." She'd said when the Detective Boys came to visit.

Ayumi, however, was a whole different story. It's best if we don't go deeper into her feelings. But as you'd expect, she took Conan's leave the worst. She cried all the way to the agency, and Ran could see the emotions and expressions Ayumi gave out where nearly identical to what she had to go through with Shinichi's and Conan's leave.

All the children right in front of her were very special to him. Ran has seen how much Conan had changed them; bringing out the inner detectives in them while having to balance their childhood was hard even for her to do. She was proud of all of them, and she couldn't wait to see what they would be like in the future. All thanks to a boy named Edogawa Conan.

She vowed to herself she will never forget Conan Edogawa. She will always place him deep within her heart, and be a memory she will forever cherish and hold.

. . .

"Yo, Ran."

"Shinichi, is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm calling to tell you that I'm back. I've finished my case already."

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **Wew! That took longer than I expected. So, first chapter's done! Ooohhh, I just love to leave cliffhangers for you readers. I will be taking my leave as well. Ja ne!**

 **Oi Conan! Wait for me! I'm coming with you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shinichi and Ran

**I'm sorry for not updating as earlier as you thought I would. I was so busy yesterday I slept right before it was dinner time. Really. I even bought a new book, and started to read a few pages. I'll cut this note short. Anyways, off you go!**

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

There was a fun run happening all the way to the Kudo household. A fifteen kilometer sprint from the Mouri Detective Agency to the Kudo house was held at eight – o – clock, and there wasn't a specific time limit. It just says that there will be a fun run happening, and whoever reaches the house first will be awarded with a prize later. And Mouri Ran was currently on the lead of this competition.

Not technically.

Though it did feel like a fun run, at least for Ran. After receiving the call Shinichi made in the wee early hours of the morning, Ran didn't hesitate to run from her home all the way to his. She didn't stop despite the heaviness her lungs were giving her. She zoomed past nearly everyone who were in her way. Her legs never stopped, but they wanted to give up and crumble down to the floor.

She was beginning to tire herself. Pushing her energy just so she could get there as quickly as she could should be made as a world record.

Not long after did she finally reach the gates and breath heavily. She puffed and huffed and sucked in the air her lungs gave out and desperately needed. Her knees trembled but never buckled. Her feet hurt. She was aching all over. But screw it, she needed to see him. She needed to get inside and give him a beating for being away for so long.

She didn't sound the doorbell; he might be sleeping at the moment and she didn't want to disturb him. The gate creaked loudly, making Ran wince. It sounded rusty and old and lacked of oil. So much for not wanting to wake him.

Before she could even bring herself in, the door opened slightly, Subaru Okiya's head coming out from the slight opened gap. His eyes were half closed, but he was up and going with hair that looked as if he just came out from the shower, nice and clean clothes covering his build and skin to oblivion.

Ran wondered if he could even see her.

"Mouri – san, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" She spoke too soon. Ran nervously chuckled and walked warily towards him. A finger scratched her cheek in utter embarrassment.

"Good morning, Subaru – san. I was just here to see if Shinichi's arrived yet, since he called not so long ago." Subaru opened the door completely and made his way out, making Ran even more nervous.

"I'm really sorry for intruding." He came closer and closer.

"Don't worry about it, Mouri – san. Kudou – san is at the library. I'll be at the market if you need me." Subaru gave her smile before going outside of the gate.

"Please, excuse me." She bowed slightly and went inside.

. . .

"To think this was the first place you'll be visiting. I should really be wounded by now."

Shinichi jumped, startled by her voice that bounced off the library walls. The book he was carrying fell from his fingers, and he muttered a few curses under his breath.

"Of course I'll be here first. It's not like I'll visit your place without stopping by my house and taking a shower." He remarked, placing the book back on its place on the shelf.

Though, Ran knew Shinichi would visit their library first before heading to her place. He literally grew up in this library rather than his own home, always dissolving into himself as he read numerous mystery novels his father collected. Even if she'd visit him for them to play when they were kids, Shinichi would either be at the backyard dribbling his football on one foot to the other or reading another book of Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes series.

Shinichi would prefer reading a lot in the library than go outside and dribble his football or play the violin. This is a fact she knew all too well.

"I knew you would. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably isolate myself from my childhood friend and read all of these books in one go." She brushed her fingers along the paperback and hardbound covers of the books softly, eyeing each and every one of the titles with much admiration. How lucky Shinichi must be for having to live with so much books.

 _ **(A/N: I would gladly and happily ignore everyone and bury my nose under those books. That is not a lie. :P)**_

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty or something?"

"Maybe." She shrugged innocently. "But I'm glad you're back. And for good, I hope?" Smiling at him, Ran sat down on a chair. She crossed her legs by her knees and propped up her elbow, giving him a look that said if-you-don't-agree-I'll-kick-you-so-hard-you'll-cry. Shinichi chuckled.

"It's for good alright. I shouldn't involve myself to cases that would take me too long to figure out. You'd worry about me."

"It's your fault for being so cocky and egotistical anyway."

"I've learned my lesson okay? Stop picking on me, Ran. Geez." She laughed at him.

They said nothing after that. Shinichi was too busy staring at the floor while Ran stared at the books. It still amazed her on how his father could afford so much books. The more she stared at them, the more she thought Shinichi should notice how she was just looking at the books purposely so he could strike up another conversation. She glanced at him every so often, but she'd still find him staring at the floor.

Nothing changed much in his appearance. He still looked the same. His eyes were still the type of blue she loved to look at, his cheeks were not as high but still had a definition in them. Tufts and cowlicks remained just as stuck as ever, and his build remained athletic but thin at the same time. He looked just like Conan and Conan looked just like Shinichi. They really are distant cousins.

"Are you done checking me out?"

"I wasn't checking you out. I was only comparing yourself from when you left me alone in Tropical Land." He rolled his eyes at that, not seeing the blush on her cheeks made from the comment he said earlier.

"I'm really surprised at how well you're taking my arrival. I expected you'd lunge yourself at me and cry until you passed out." Ran widened her eyes. So he noticed. She decided to give him a challenge.

"Your expectations must be really high, huh? But no. I wouldn't do that. I've had enough crying for one month." Really, she promised herself she wouldn't cry by the time Shinichi would come back. Ever since Conan left, Ran realized things happen for a reason. Sometimes, letting your tears flow wouldn't help bring back the things you want to stay with you. If the boy's leave was something not to cry about every day, then Shinichi's arrival shouldn't be something she had to cry about. She's taken this into a lot of consideration.

"I'm proud of you. You've finally grown out of your tearful self. You've grown stronger now." She felt proud of herself as well. It's high time she move on and let things go behind her.

Ran picked herself and headed towards the door. Her smile was huge, and her cheeks started hurting from having to pull so much muscle into smiling. She left the library quietly, only to have Shinichi call out to her.

"Oi! Where are you going?" He scowled at her for not feeling welcomed by her, especially from the lack of hug he'd expected to get from her.

"I'm going home."

"Where's my welcome back hug?"

"So you _were_ expect a hug from me." Ran giggled, making Shinichi turn beet red.

"I don't want you leaving my house without giving me something in return."

"Since when have you gone soft?"

"I need my damn hug, Ran." She had to laugh loudly at that. He's so cute.

Ran obliged to his request – more like demand – and gave him her welcome hug. She wrapped her arms under his armpits while his went over her shoulders, pulling him close to her while touching the strands of hair on her head. Ran closed her eyes in comfort and sighed lovingly.

This is the first time she's ever given him a hug. She loved how his caresses and soft touches made her all tingly inside. The fact that he was this close to her made her not want to let go of him. She loved him all over again just by feeling him close to her and it made Ran fall for him even harder.

Her arms pushed him gently away from her – damn, he was enjoying the moment so bad he frowned when she pulled away. Nuzzling her forehead against his, Ran stared at his eyes.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Their noses were touching. Controlling herself and trying not to kiss him was a struggle for her. His lips were a mere inches away from her, and his smirk triggered that feeling of wanting to kiss him so badly just so he'd lose that cocky smile of his.

"Only because you're teasing me a lot today." It was pep talk, really. A talk two lovers who knew their feelings for the other but wouldn't admit it out loud since they knew already was a typical thing for them to do and talk about normally. Ran was even surprised Shinichi would go this far to cradle her in his arms and play along with her teasing.

She shook her head, rubbing their skin together and placed a kiss on Shinichi's nose. Kissing him on the lips were awkward for her; from what she's seen on her daily night dramas, kissing the person you like would lead to longer kisses and probably a make out. It was too embarrassing to even think about it, so she settled for the lightest peck on his nose.

"Welcome back, Shinichi."

"Now there's the type of welcoming I was waiting for."

. . .

She left his place with a grin etched on her face, Shinichi trailing right beside her. Both had identical grins, leaving a wondering Subaru Okiya to think what happened to them while he was at the market. He smiled at them, before entering the Kudo household to prepare lunch for himself since Shinichi wouldn't be back before sundown. It was only a hunch, though Subaru knew better than that.

 **~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~**

 **I'm finally finished! Soo, did you guys like it? I had to erase the 'Ran cries and hugs Shinichi when he enters her doorstep' idea since I find it so typical. I've read some fanfics regarding that matter, and I wasn't exactly satisfied. So I settled with Ran teasing him until Shinichi gives in and expects a hug from her. I find it cute though. Till next time! Byeyiiiiii. :P**


End file.
